


Beginning and End of a Battle

by farawisa



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Durincest, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest, battle of the five armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawisa/pseuds/farawisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the following hobbit kink meme prompt:</p>
<p>During the journey to Erebor, Bilbo becomes pregnant with Thorin's child. He goes into labour as the Battle of the Five Armies begins and Thorin orders Kili to stay behind to protect and help him. After the battle is over, Thorin (and the other dwarves)rush back to camp to meet his child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning and End of a Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641064) by [Fangirlyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlyra/pseuds/Fangirlyra). 



> To be honest, I hadn't intended to write in this fandom at all, but I read another fill for this prompt, which was amazing as well, but it had a sad ending and i wanted a happy one. So I wrote this. Hope you like it!

“Oh fuck,” Bilbo whispered just as Thorin passed him on his way out of the mountain and down to the battle field. 

“What is it?” the dwarf king asked, frantically turning around and rushing back to his highly pregnant consort. “What’s wrong?”

Bilbo looked at his lover and king and a moment later, his face contorted in pain. 

“I think I’m in labour,” the hobbit whispered fearfully. They had all hoped that this would happen only after the battle was over, but it seemed like the baby had other ideas. 

Thorin called four of his guard that had been supposed to go out with him to him and ordered them, “Bring him to our rooms and protect him with your lives.”

“Aye my king,” they answered in unison. Thorin turned to his nephews.

“Kíli, go with them. Keep Bilbo safe for me, please,” Thorin asked his nephew. Kíli looked a bit sad to be left behind, but he went without a word, because he knew he would never forgive himself should anything happen to either Bilbo or the baby.

Thorin pulled his consort close and gently kissed his brow. 

“Be safe, all of you,” he whispered. “I love you. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Thank you, uncle,” Fíli said as soon as his brother was out of earshot. 

“No problem, Fíli, I’ll feel better now as well to know Kíli and the baby are safe as well,” Thorin said gruffly and made his way out to the battlefield.

“You knew?” Fíli asked, unbelieving as he hurried after his uncle.

“Of course I knew. You weren’t exactly subtle in your caring for him as if he were breakable. And I heard your argument this morning about Kíli coming with us to battle. I was honestly looking for an excuse to leave them both here.”

Thorin turned to his nephew and grabbed him at the arms. 

“Everything will be alright, nephew,” he promised. “They’ll be safe now.”

“Now we just have to survive for them,” Fíli said and Thorin nodded.

“And we will,” he promised. 

.o0o.

Bilbo and Kíli heard the fighting already when it was still far away. However, there was nothing that they could do, since the contractions were by now coming with progressively shorter gaps and the baby was coming and soon. The further along they got with the birth, the closer the enemies came. Just as the baby was there, the doors to the room were forced open by the last of goblins and orcs that had made their way into the mountain. Bilbo could see the lifeless forms of their protectors lying outside on the floor and he felt guilt that they had lost their lives to protect him and Kíli. Kíli saw them as well and threw himself into battle with the last dozen enemies, Bilbo not far behind him, doing his best to stay between the bed, where his son was and the enemies. Together they made short work of the remaining orcs and goblins. Kíli watched the hobbit out of the corner of his eyes, surprised by his fierceness, but, he reasoned, he was like any other being protecting their young. 

Kíli never saw the sword coming that neared him quickly and deadly. Bilbo however did.

.o0o.

The moment the battle was over, Thorin was on his way off the battlefield and towards his chambers. Bard and Thranduil looked as if they were more than a bit mad at the dwarf king’s blatant disregard of them, especially since the king had been the one to come to them to seek an alliance. 

Dwalin, who was near them saw their ire and calmed them with the words, “His mate went into labour shortly before the battle begun.” 

When they heard that, they understood why the dwarf king had disregarded them, especially Thranduil, for whose race children were just as important as for dwarves, if not more. 

Thorin had Fíli hot on his heels and they were closely followed by the rest of their company and quite a few other dwarves that wanted to come with their king. As soon as they made it into the mountain, they could all see that goblins and orcs had made it into the mountain during the battle. 

Thorin’s insides froze at the sight of dead orcs and dead and dying and wounded dwarves in the halls. One after the other, the dwarves that had not been in his company, split off to tend to the wounded they found. Thorin’s unease grew the closer to his chambers they came and still found dead orcs and goblins. The moment he could see the doors to his rooms forced open, there was no holding him and he rushed down the hall, not caring for anything but his lover, his child and his nephew. He saw Kíli first, kneeling over something or someone on the ground. A baby was wailing in one of his arms, Thorin saw a moment later, while he pressed down on a wound in Bilbo’s stomach with the other. 

“Don’t you dare die on me, Bilbo Baggins,” Kíli exclaimed anxiously. “Uncle will kill me if you do. Please don’t die.”

A moment later, Óin was at his side, trying as well to stop the bleeding, while Ori ran to get a healer. Thorin fell to the ground at Bilbo’s head and gently pulled the hobbit into his lap. He began to pet his lover’s hair quietly.

“It’s a boy, uncle,” Kíli said, handing the babe to the king. “Bilbo wanted him to be named Frerin, after your brother and our uncle.”

“Not… dead… yet,” Bilbo suddenly coughed quietly. “Don’t… talk… about me… in the past… tense…” 

“Don’t talk, love, everything will be alright,” Thorin whispered, leaning down to kiss his lover’s brow. “We all survived, so you don’t get to die.” 

“Alright,” Bilbo said, and lost consciousness. 

.o0o.

“Where am I?” Bilbo asked, as he was waking.

“You are in our bedchambers,” a familiar voice said. “And it is ten o’clock in the morning on December 1st, if you want to know.”

“Thorin,” Bilbo gasped, relieved. He had feared that he had just imagined his king in his pain.

“Yes, I’m here, and so is our son Frerin,” Thorin said, one hand holding Bilbo’s and the other rocking a sleeping baby. “And you’re lucky to be here, too. A few more minutes and you would have been beyond aid. You have a lot of strength in you, my dear hobbit.”

“Are the others okay?” Bilbo asked then, stretching his arms out for his son, which Thorin gently placed in his arms. Thorin smiled at his lover, who was always worried for others before himself. 

“Everyone lived,” Thorin answered smiling. “Everyone lived.”


End file.
